Runaway Love
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Three little girls are faced with problems they can't handle. They are put in situations they are too young to get out of by fighting. What other option was there but to run away? Gen. 2


**RUNAWAY LOVE**

**By:**_ Jessie_

**Lryics from: **_Mary J. Blige and Ludacris_

**Song: **_Runaway love_

**Note:**

_-The second generation Characters_

_-First names in songs_

_-Last names in Harry Potter_

_-I don't own the song_

_-I did not create them nor am I claiming to_

* * *

_Yeah, and it go a little something -scratch- like this _

Mary J Blige  
Runaway Love(love, love, love, love) Runaway Love(love, love, love, love)  
Runaway Love(loooove) Runaway Love( love )  
Runaway Love(ooooo) Runaway Love(ooooo)  
Runaway Love(mmmmm) Runaway Love(runaway love)

_This is the story of three little girls who had it rough. _

_A little girl with long red hair was running down the street. She had a tear stained face. Her green eyes blood shot from crying. She ran quickly down the road with a suit case over her shoulder. She was only nine years old, she was Lisa Potter. _

_Her mother Ginny had it rough since her father was lost in battle, Harry Potter. Loosing the love of her life Ginny went down hill. She picked up a habit. _

Lisa lay in her room late one night crying to herself. She ran out to talk to her mom to see Ginny's hands shaking. She looked pale. She had dropped a burning joint to the floor. She stepped on it and shook her head. She took out some pills to calm her nerves.

"Mama!" Lisa cried and hugged her mothers leg.

Ginny picked her up and moved her away. She smelled like weed from trying it and didn't want her daughter to smell it.

"I had a dream about Daddy again." Lisa told her mom quietly. Tears streaming down her face.

Ginny looked away. "You don't have a daddy." she said. Her eyes burned from tears building in them. "Go to your room Lisa." she demanded.

"But mama-" Lisa began.

"Go!" Ginny cried.

Lisa ran to her room. She cried. Her dad had been gone most of her life she hardly remembered him. She picked up a picture of her mom dad and her as a baby. She cried and hugged the picture close.

Lisa heard her mom laughing in the kitchen with a guy and curled herself into a ball. She tried to hide herself in the closet and began to fall asleep.

She heard yelling and things breaking. She heard her mothers scream and she fell to the ground. 'Mama's sleeping again.' She thought. She pushed herself farther back into the closet.

The door to her bedroom opened. A man stepped in, he was tall seemed much older than her mother and had brown hair and eyes. She had seen him before.

Tears began to stain her face she pushed herself farther back in but it was useless she already hit the back.

The man grabbed her by her small arms and placed her on the bed.

Lisa put up a struggle as well as she could. He seemed angrier than usual.

The man began to tear her clothes off.

Lisa cried.

The man smirked. "Hush" he whispered.

Lisa bit him hard.

The man back handed her hard across the face.

Lisa cried loudly. "Please, let me go!" she cried.

He wouldn't be swayed. He knew what he wanted and wasn't leaving till he had it.

"Please" Lisa cried. She tried to get away from his grasp.

It wasn't going to work. He wanted it his way, more than he usually wanted. Tears streamed from her eyes.

The man slammed his large fist against her small bare stomach.

She coughed violently. "Mama!" She cried, hoping it was all a dream and her loving mommy would come wake her up She hoped her father would come back and mommy could be happy again... she wished her father ever knew about her. He never even knew Ginny had a baby

Ginny went down hill after that. She didn't intend it, she just didn't want to remember. She tried to forget, but found it impossible. She took pills to calm her nerves, Ginny wasn't addicted to them. They just made things easier to deal with. With her new abusive boyfriend she couldn't leave and missing Harry so much.

Ginny could see Harry in Lisa's eyes and it hurt. She loved her daughter but looking in those eyes was hard sometimes.

"Ouch- Stop it!" Lisa cried.

The man didn't, he had his way with her as Ginny lay unconscious in the next room.

The next morning Lisa ran to her mother and tried to tell her what had happened, what he had done to her.

Ginny shook her head hard. "No don't lie." She said not wanting to believe it. Ginny never wanted her daughter to get hurt in this mess. She wanted little Lisa to live a happy life. That wasn't happening even if Ginny denied it.

Tears streamed down Lisa's face. She ran into her room. She threw some clothing into a bag, she couldn't take it anymore...

Her face covered in tears and a bag over her shoulder, she ran down the road. Quickly she didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to live in that hell anymore. She knew there had to be something better.

_Ludacris  
Now little Lisa's only 9 years old  
She's tryna figure out why the world is so cold  
While she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama's on drugs gettin' high up in the kitchen  
Bringin' home men at different hours of the night  
Startin' with some laughs... usually ending in a fight  
Sneakin' in her room when her mama's knocked out  
Tryna have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back  
_

_Mary J Blige  
Runaway Love(runaway, runaway) Runaway Love(runaway love)  
Runaway Love(loooove) Runaway Love(runaway love)  
Runaway Love(aahahah) Runaway Love(runaway, runaway, runaway)  
Runaway Love(loooove) Runaway Love(runaway love) _

_A little girl ran quickly down the road, her long bushy brown hair falling in her eyes. Tears mixed with the rain surrounding her. She was ten year old Nicole Weasley. Her mother Hermione Granger lived lost in her room most of the time. Her step father, a muggle, knew that Hermione didn't care for him. She was still in love with Ronald Weasley. Her lost love. He died along side her friends in battle just after the birth of Nicole. _

_Her withdrawn mother never noticed the bruises and when she did she had a matching set of her own. Both girls afraid of this man, the drunk. _

Nicole stood in front of a full length mirror looking over her body. "Why am I so ugly?" she asked, her brown eyes tearing.

She fell to her knees looking in the mirror.

Her bedroom door flew open.

Nicole shot to her feet quickly.

A man with a bottle in his hand stumbled in her room. He was tall, plump, hardly a catch. He was just there when Hermione needed someone. He used to be kind to her but didn't see how she could be so hung up on this Wizard- Magic and what not was all in her head. He would tell her.

He hated Nicole for having this "magic". Nicole didn't even know about it. She was told all the little things that happened. She was mad fun of at the muggle school she went to because of the weird things that happened around her.

No boys wanted to date her, they made fun of her.

She looked fearfully at her step father he dropped his bottle to the ground beside her.

She fell back on her back and began to crawl backwards away from him. "Sir, please" she said.

He scowled. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"Sorry... Dudley." she corrected.

He smirked cruelly, you could see the how much he was growing into his father. Dudley Dursley was growing into a complete non-believer of magic. He believed they were just coincidences- pranks Harry played on him. This Hermione girl just began to fall for his stories is all.

Nicole was just a freak in his eyes.

"No, you know I changed that." he hissed. He hit her hard across the face.

"Sorry daddy." she said quietly.

He back handed her. "Louder!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry daddy!" she cried loudly.

The abuse seemed like it was never going to end. He beat her until she fell unconscious and yet he still hit her a few times after. He walked out just before passing out in his chair.

The next day, Nicole went to school.

Her teacher was looking at her bruises on her face and arms. "Nicole..." she began.

"I fell." Nicole said quickly. "I told you last week I'm just a klutz." She said.

Her teacher sighed. "Nicole I know you don't fall this much." she said.

Nicole looked into her teachers eyes. "I fell." she said quietly.

Her teacher saw the pain in her eyes and the puffy eye she was beginning to get and let out a deep sigh. "Some day, Nicole." was all she said.

Nicole took a seat in the back of the room.

A little girl beside her had a bruise of her own. "Names Stacey." she said, extending her hand for Nicole to shake.

Nicole smiled at her. "Nicole." she said. She shook Stacey's hand.

"You too?" Stacey asked.

Nicole was afraid to reply.

"Step mother?" Stacey asked.

"Step father." Nicole replied

"Ouch." Stacey said.

Nicole nodded.

Stacey smiled. "Wanna go to the park after school?" she asked.

Nicole bit her lip thinking of what Dudley would say.

"He won't notice, My step mom hasn't yet." Stacey assured her.

Nicole nodded. "Alright, I'll go."

The girls began to make that a regular thing.

Stacey told Nicole how her step mother wanted her father to herself and tried to send Stacey away many times. Stacey's dad wouldn't have it. He didn't know what her step mother did nor would he believe it.

Nicole told Stacey everything, she said she didn't know why her step father was rough on her, she was just glad that Stacey was there for her. The girls smiled and laughed.

"Race you to the tree and back!" both cried and ran to the tree. It was on the corner of the block. Nicole never one, but she was shocked to be in the lead. She ran hard and stopped when she heard a loud shot. She spun around quickly and saw her friend fall to the ground.

Nicole ran up to her. "Stacey!" She cried.

A man who the bullet was intended for stopped and checked on her as soon as the car that had been aiming at him was gone.

"Sorry girl, she's gone." he said holding little Stacey's dead body. He called 9-11 still, as Nicole protested.

An ambulance came and picked them up. Nicole held Stacey's hand. "No..." she cried.

After it was all over, Nicole went home escorted by police.

Dudley, to her distaste, opened to the door. "Oh, Nicole!" he cried hugging her. "I'm so glad your safe."

"Your little girl here thought she might be in some kind of trouble, her friend was a victim of a drive by accident and she didn't want to leave her side." the cop explained.

"Thats perfectly fine." Dudley said, Nicole could smell the liquor on his breath and see the lies on his face.

"Dud-Daddy." Nicole pretended to stutter. "I'm just going to go to sleep. It's been a long day..." Nicole said, hoping since the cop was there he'd let her go.

He kissed her forehead. "Run along." he said.

And she did. She ran into her room. She ran to her closet. She threw some clothes in a bag as the cop spoke to Dudley. She heard her mother's sobs in the room over. "I'm sorry mommy." she said quietly. She climbed out her window with the bag. She knew Dudley would be mad. She ran away. She listened very well to Dudley's words.

She ran past the boys who made fun of her and ran as fast as she could. She ran on hoping to find a new home.

_Ludacris  
Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady tryna figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she's makin' up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside crying on the out  
It's only one girl who really knows what she's about  
Her name is little Stacey and they become friends  
Promise that they'll always be tight till the end  
Until one day little Stacey gets shot  
A drive-by bullet went stray up on da block  
Now Nicole's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back _

_Mary J Blige  
Runaway Love(runaway) Runaway Love(runaway love)  
Runaway Love(runaway don't keep runnin) Runaway Love(oooooooh)  
Runaway Love(ooooooooh) Runaway Love(runaway love)  
Runaway Love(aahaahah) Runaway Love(runaway love) _

_A girl with a growing stomach ran down the street with a large bag over her shoulder. She had long jet blond hair, and blood shot blue eyes. Little 11 year old Ericka an orphan from the start. She was sent into foster care when she was a baby. Her birth mother didn't care for her and her father was some rich guy who didn't want anyone to know about his affair. _

_She had new parents, they planned to adopt her. She wanted them to, she had all she wanted in the poor town they lived in. Cheap drugs and her boyfriend._

Ericka put some pills in her mouth along with her boyfriend.

He took a drink of beer and handed it to her.

Ericka drank it. She smiled at him.

He had to be at least 16 years old, he had longish black hair with crystal blue eyes. He was handsome, and she felt as though she were in love with him.

He kissed her and pushed her against a wall in the alley they always hung out in.

She smiled at him.

He reached in his pocket and saw there were no condoms, he however didn't mind. "It's better bareback." he told her in a whisper. He unbuttoned her pants and his own.

She smiled at him. She trusted him so much that she let him have sex with her without a condom on. She didn't care, she believed she was his only and his love.

Everything was fin for a while. Ericka got more and more lost in her drug count. She took so many now she wasn't even sure what they were. She trusted whatever her boyfriend gave her.

But as the days passed, her stomach grew. She knew even though she had no money to buy a pregnancy test- she was pregnant. She had been having morning sickness a lot, it was time to tell him.

She went to there alley just a little earlier than when they usually met, she was nervous. She saw a girl having sex with a guy- tears filled her eyes. It was her boyfriend.

She began to cry. She ran out of the alley and came back at the regular time trying to hide how upset she was. "I'm... I'm pregnant." She told her boyfriend.

"Congrats who the baby daddy?" he asked.

Tears burned in her eyes. "You." she said.

"Woah, slow down Ericka. I ain't about to have no kid." he told her. "I ain't ready and I ain't the fatherly type- why not get an abortion?" he asked.

"You know I have no money." she said quietly.

"I guess you'll have to have the kid." he said with a shrug.

"Guess so..." Ericka said.

"Good thing were not really dating." her "boyfriend" laughed.

She looked at him.

"Come on Ericka, I never asked you out..." he said. He laughed. "Your a bit young."

She left the alley in tears. She had hoped for some help and got none.

She sat on her bed and bit her lip. Her foster mother never did approve of him. She hated him. She dumped her pills down the drain. She needed help and she didn't know where to get it. She knew her foster mother would not approve and they would send her to the orphanage again.

Tears filled her eyes, she thought to herself. "I'll make it." she said.

She knew if she stayed she would have to see her 'boyfriend' still. She didn't want to ever meet eyes with him. She just wanted to leave, the orphanage was horrible. She had no other friends. Everyone was afraid of the spark that shot out of her finger or that time she got so mad a book fell and knocked someone out. One time a man almost died after calling her a little orphan brat.

She ran from the house. Ran as fast as she could. She didn't turn back, but realized an owl land on her shoulder.

'Ericka Malfoy; Running down Cheery Street.'

Ericka looked at the stamp. "Hogwarts?" she said quietly to herself. She opened the letter hardly slowing down.

_Ludacris  
Little Ericka is 11 years old  
She's steady tryna figure out why the world is so cold  
So she pops X to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinkin' bout the conceqences of her actions  
Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowin' her mama would blow it all out of proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Ericka's stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that Hell is a place called home  
Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's bout to run away and never come back  
_

The girls thought they would never stop running. They ran until they thought they're legs would break.

In the distance two figures appeared. This made them freeze in there tracks. Noticing the figures did to they thought it to be just a mirror image of some sort. They continued to walk. To there shock, upon reaching the intersection two other little girls stood there.

One red hair and green eyed.

Two bushy brown hair and brown eyed.

Three blonde hair and blue eyed.

They each saw the suitcases and smiled at the other. "Your running?" they all said as if they had been sisters for life.

"Where do you think you'll go?" Lisa asked meekly.

"I have no idea..." the Nicole and Ericka admitted.

The girls introduced themselves to one another.

"If were all runnin' why not run together?" Ericka asked.

Stories and names were just passed around, the girls felt as if they had been friends forever.

The coincidence they just faced quite possibly could change there lives forever.

_Mary J Blige  
Runaway Love(runaway) Runaway Love(runaway love babe)  
Runaway Love(don't keep runnin' girl) Runaway Love(aaaaahaah)  
Runaway Love(runaway, runaway) Runaway Love(runaway, runaway)  
Runaway Love(runnin', runnin', runnin',runnin') Runaway Love(aaaaaaahhh runin)  
Running(x3)  
Runaway Love, Runaway love  
Runaway Love, Runaway Love  
Runaway Love, Runaway Love  
Runaway Love, Runaway Love _

Don't you keep on runnin away  
Don't you keep on runnin away  
I know how you feel  
I've been there  
I was runnin away too  
I'll will run away with you  
I'll will run away with you  
Runnin runnin runnin away love

run away run away love  
dont keep runin away  
i'll run away with you  
if you want me too  
La Ahhahhhaha

A tall man with a twinkle in his eye seemed to be standing there yet they could see threw him. He pushed his half moon glasses up on his face.

His beard was long and white. He wore a cloak and smiled pleasantly at them. "Hogwarts." was all he said.

The girls all looked at each other.

Owls landed beside Nicole, Ericka, and Lisa. They opened and saw invitations to Hogwarts. They looked back up at the figure to find he was disapearing.

"What is it?" Lisa asked quickly.

"Ah, you will find your answers there, alas you should be able to find it first." he said with a chuckle.

"Why are you helping us?" Ericka asked suspiciously.

Dumbledore's twinkle grew. "I've wanted to run to myself once, as a boy. Now look at me." he said with a small laugh. "At least now I can move on." he said. He began to disappear again.

"Wait!" Lisa cried.

Dumbledore looked at her.

"You never said how to get there." she said quickly.

"How silly of me- I'm sorry." he said. He smiled. "I've been around much too long for this moment, no one else has been able to see me I suppose I have grown out of touch."

Before the girls could ask him what he meant he was almost gone. "Oh dear." he said. "Quickly ladies close your eyes." he said. "Picture a place far away, a place that you will be safe. I'll take you there, when you return your lives will be okay."

_  
Ludacris  
Yeah, I can only imagine what you're going through, ladies  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
And picture us running away together and  
When we come back everything is gonna be OK _

A low whisper was heard. "Open your eyes."

When the girls opened there eyes they saw a magical place- a castle. Dumbledore was gone, but he had helped them. This was what each had pictured. They smiled.

"Welcome to Hogwart's ladies. We've been expecting you"

_(whisper) Open your eyes. _


End file.
